


Feelin' Nauti

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Series: Learning To Love Freely [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: After their night in the cabin months ago, the boys and angels have stayed busy. Too busy. When they finally take a night off to relax what will happen?





	Feelin' Nauti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a fic I wrote for Smut Appreciation Day titled Not Until Dark. I recommend reading that before diving in to this one, but if you don't you can still work out what's happening here. 
> 
> This was written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge July statement prompt. 
> 
> **Fireworks exploded brightly in the sky above, illuminating his eyes with a mixture of abstract colors**
> 
> Big shout out to my beta for taking the time to work on this when her life is crazy busy right now. I stuck a little nod to her in here and she totally caught it (I knew she would). Love you!
> 
> And a thank you to whoever owned a boat by this actual name. If I hadn't seen it that day I don't know that this fic would have ever been written.

Sam stares at the boat, shaking his head. He’d been about to step into the Impala so Dean could drop him off at the library and then, poof! He’s on a boat dock, staring at a ship’s name that’s got to be a joke. Of course it’s a joke. There’s no other explanation, and the person responsible is--

“Well, well,” Gabriel practically croons, casually strolling around Sam’s side, “fancy meeting you here on this fine evening.” He wiggles his eyebrows up at the youngest Winchester. 

Sam sighs. “Gabe, why are we here? There’s a case, we need to be working,” a finger to Sam’s lips cuts him off, and he raises his eyebrows at the loud “shhhh” he hears from the angel. 

“Nonsense,” Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand and leads him down the dock, “the case isn’t going anywhere and you don’t have any leads, it’s time for a break.” 

Sam plants his feet, stopping dead in his tracks. “A break? No, no breaks. This is the time I need to be researching. We can take a break once we wrap this up.” 

“Ah, come on, Sammy,” Dean shoulders past Sam on the dock, Cas behind him as they step over onto the deck of the boat. “It’s the fourth of July, we can take a few hours to drink beer and watch fireworks. Can we really call ourselves Americans if we don’t?” 

Sam closes his eyes. Dean and Gabriel are on the same side, and Cas seems to be following Dean’s lead. He’ll never win this argument. He rolls his neck on his shoulders. Dammit, this is a waste of time, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to watch fireworks. He’s always liked fireworks. He feels Gabriel’s arms snake around him. 

“Come on, you know you want to…” The angel teases. 

Sam shakes his head as he looks down into those gold eyes. “Whose boat is this, anyway?” 

A sly, cocky smile settles on Gabriel’s mouth. “It’s ours,” he turns, stepping onto the rocking vessel and pulling Sam behind him, “for the moment.” 

“Gabe,” Sam says hesitantly, “I don’t want to get arrested tonight.” 

“You really think I can’t sweet talk a cop, kiddo?” Gabriel looks Sam up and down. “Not that I would mind seeing you in some handcuffs.” 

Sam snorts. He looks the boat over a little closer. It’s not huge, but it’s nice. Someone takes good care of it, and he intends to not let Gabriel trash it while they take it out for a spin. 

The motor cranks and he turns to see Dean behind the wheel. Of course Dean is driving. He’s always driving. 

The name of the boat is painted over the cockpit. _Feelin’ Nauti_ written in bold, flashy letters. 

“Figures you’d pick the boat with the punniest name.” He looks behind him at Gabriel, who takes a bow. 

Dean idles them out, away from the dock and into open water on the lake. Sam settles into a seat, kicking his feet up and enjoying the sun sinking low on the horizon, the warmth of it soaking into his bones. The sunset will be beautiful on the water, he can already tell, and he can feel the stress evaporating off his shoulders the longer he sits. 

Gabriel joins him after a while, tucking himself under Sam’s arm, head tilted back to appreciate the sky. Cas stays with Dean until he steers them into a cove.

“This is a nice spot, Dean.” 

Cas praises Dean’s choice and Sam smiles. Cas praises Dean a lot, much to Dean’s discomfort. 

“Yeah, it is,” Sam agrees. They’ll be able to see fireworks from a couple towns from here, Sam figures, but it’s deserted at the moment. It looks like everyone else on the water wants a closer view and has abandoned this pretty spot. 

Dean ignores the praise, and he and Cas leave the cockpit to take seats across from Sam and Gabriel. There’s not much room between them, just a few feet. Their shoes would bump if they stretched their legs out. They don’t. Dean and Cas are carrying a cooler that Sam hadn’t noticed before. 

 

“Are we stealing people’s food, too?” 

Dean looks confused. “No, we dropped this off earlier today when Gabriel told me he rented the boat. Why?” 

Sam smiles. This was planned. They’d all planned it without him knowing, and he thinks he knows why. He looks down at Gabriel. 

“Have I been that bad?” 

Gabriel’s hand lands on Sam’s thigh. “Let’s just say you’ve got a one track mind when you’re working a case,” the angel turns toward Sam, a hand slipping up under the hem of his shirt. “I’ve got _other_ things on my mind.” 

Sam lets his eyes dart to Dean and Cas. Dean is rummaging through the cooler, pulling out beer and sandwiches. Cas is looking at Sam, directly at Sam, in that way he’s started doing from time to time. The way that makes Sam self conscious, makes him want to hide and get in Cas’ face all at the same time.

Sam thinks of that night in the cabin, months ago on Valentine’s Day. He thinks about watching his brother and the other angel, about how he’d kissed Cas and the feeling of those full lips on his own. He thinks about it more and more lately. He can’t seem to get it out of his head. 

Gabriel’s hand pushing further up under his shirt draws his attention back. “Penny for your thoughts?” The angel takes Sam’s nipple between his fingers and gently pinches.

Sam wonders, and not for the first time, if he should just tell Gabriel what he keeps thinking about. Hell, maybe he should just blurt it out for Dean and Cas too, he thinks about them just as much. They all have starring roles in his fantasies lately. But if he does tell them, what then? Where do they go from there? Would it be--

His thoughts are cut off when Dean yells, “Incoming!” and pitches a beer toward Sam. His left hand comes up to catch it, and the moment is lost, thoughts of confessing gone as he’s swept away in beer and hoagies, reminiscing over fourths of July long past with his brother as they laugh and tease. 

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean drawls after they’ve both had a few too many beers, “you remember that kid back in Indiana?”

Sam looks at Dean like he’s dense or something. They’ve been in Indiana more times than he can count. Which kid? Which time?

“Don’t look at me like that,” Dean chastises. “You had to be, what,” Dean closes his eyes tightly, thinking, “maybe twelve or so? You two were walking through the park and he reached down to pick up a firework. Damn thing blew off his pinky, you remember?” Dean’s eyes are alight at the memory. He’d thought it was hilarious at the time. Apparently he still does. 

Sam remembers. He hadn’t thought it was funny at all back then, he’d felt bad for the kid, losing a finger seemed awful when he was 12. But thinking back now, he has to admit that he’s suppressing a laugh. It was just a pinky after all. 

“Yeah, Caleb something,” he snaps his fingers, trying to think of the kids last name, but it won’t come to him. 

Dean suddenly stands, rocking the boat under them. “Russell! Caleb Russell!” He yells, holding his beer up in toast to himself, and maybe the pinky-less Caleb, who knows. 

Sam nods, finally letting himself laugh. God that kid was an idiot. 

Dean shakes his head, sinking down on the seat beside Cas again. “Caleb Russell, I almost forgot about him. He had that sister too. Man, she was hot. Jenny, right?” He looks at Sam for confirmation before going on. “She was older than me, she had to be 19 and I was 16. My very first screamer,” Dean leans back, appreciation written over his face at the memory. “Good times.” 

“Whatever, Dean,” Sam snorts, “you’re the screamer and we both know it. I’ve heard you my whole life, now more than ever.” Sam holds his beer up to Cas, who barely inclines his head in acknowledgement. 

“You can say that again,” Gabriel chimes in, “not that I’m complaining, Deano. You do sound pretty damn good when you’re getting--”

“Woah, woah,” Dean holds a hand up, “I am not a screamer. I just like to let my partner know when something feels good. Nothing wrong with that. Right, Cas?” 

Cas looks at Dean. “You do tend to show your appreciation very loudly, Dean.”

Gabriel hoots in laughter, and Sam grins. He watches the way Dean’s thigh is lazily pressed flush to Cas’. His brother’s legs are splayed open, the beer he’s holding making a sweat ring in the fabric of his jeans. 

Cas is looking at Sam again.

“Whatever,” Dean mumbles, swigging his beer. He stretches his legs out, bumping Sam’s ankle with the toe of his boot. Sam doesn’t move away from the contact. “What about you two? Which one’s the screamer?” 

Sam and Gabriel look each other over. Sam feels his cock swell ever so slightly. He looks back at Dean. “Neither.” 

“Nah, we’re big talkers,” Gabriel admits. He suddenly turns, straddling Sam’s lap and snuggling up to him. “I love the sound of a Moose talking dirty to me.” 

Sam wraps his arms around the angel, sitting his beer aside. He’s had too much anyway. He’s just the right amount of loose and relaxed. 

“Seriously?” Dean asks.”I woulda swore _that_ one was a screamer,” meaning Gabriel. “Not that I’ve heard him, but he strikes me as a screamer.” 

Sam slips his nose into Gabriel’s neck, smelling him. His cock swells some more. “Nope. He’ll talk dirty with the best of them, might get a little loud, but he’s not a screamer.” 

Dean sniffs, then finishes his beer in three big gulps. He looks at the archangel pressed into his brother’s lap. That night in the cabin, kissing Gabriel, feeling bodies pressing into his and not knowing who they belonged to… It’s the hottest thing Dean has ever done. He’s been aware of the mounting tension between the four of them but he’s ignored it. He’s not sure how much longer he can do that, or if he even wants to. 

“Bet I could make him scream.” Dean says it before he even thinks. He could blame the alcohol, and maybe it’s partially at fault, but it’s not the only reason. He said it because he wants to try. He watches Sam’s hands massaging on Gabriel’s back and he knows he wants it.

Sam hears what Dean says. He knows Gabriel does too, he sees a flash of gold glint in the angels eyes, but neither says anything. For a moment. 

“What about you, Cas?” Sam asks, leaning around Gabriel to meet those blue eyes. “You a screamer?” 

Cas holds eye contact really well. Too well, Sam thinks sometimes. It makes you feel like you’re under a microscope. He wonders what Cas is thinking as he looks back and doesn’t answer. 

“Not a screamer,” Dean finally answers, pulling another beer from the cooler. His legs shift as he moves, shin pressing into the side of Sam’s calf. “Hot as hell when he moans though.” 

Yeah, Sam knows that. He remembers it from that night in the cabin. The low, guttural sounds Cas had made when Sam touched him make his gut clench at the memory, especially with Cas staring at him at the moment.

The eye contact is broken when Dean leans over and kisses Cas. The angel turns his face towards Dean, mouth opening, and Sam remembers what the angel’s tongue felt like on his own.

Dean moves, his legs closing as he turns more into Cas. The hand not holding a beer pulls at the angel’s trench coat. Sam remembers watching them together, hands and thighs and mouths everywhere. He thinks he’s going to go insane if he keeps thinking about all this. 

“Bet I could make him scream,” Sam responds. 

It’s quiet. The only sounds the lapping of the water on the sides of the boat, and the sound of Dean and Cas kissing. Gabriel pulls at Sam’s shirt, yanking him into a kiss, and Sam knows his angel is just as turned on by the prospect of all this. They all are. It’s something they’ve been dancing around since February, throwing themselves into hunt after hunt so they didn’t have time to think on it too long. 

Something between them all changed that night in the cabin. They all know it. The question is how much longer can they fight it. 

“What are we betting?” Dean’s voice is rough and low. 

When Sam breaks away from Gabriel’s mouth he meets his brother’s glassy eyes. He can see Dean’s resistance waning. It’s written in the heat of his face, the part of his lips, the way he licks them while he knows Sam is watching. 

A bet. What would they bet? That’s a good question. 

Sam stares back at Dean dumbly. He can’t think. His dick is too hard for him to think right now. 

“Winner take all?” Dean supplies, seeming to know that Sam’s brain is taking a hard on hiatus. 

Sam can’t think it through. “What does that mean?” 

“Winner take all,” Dean says again, like it’s obvious. “I get him to scream,” he inclines his head to Gabriel. Gabriel turns, appraising Dean over his shoulder while Dean looks him over thoroughly, “and I get to do whatever I want, with whoever I want on this boat. As long as they consent, obviously.” 

Gabriel turns back to Sam. He palms Sam through his jeans, making Sam hiss. 

“You win, Sammy?” Dean goes on. “Then you do whatever with whoever.” 

Sam closes his eyes at the pressure on his cock. When he opens them Gabriel smiles, and he knows without a doubt that Gabriel hoped for this. The tension between them all must have been stronger than he realized, and without talking they all must have been planning this. 

He leans around, seeing Dean anxiously awaiting an answer. He glances at Cas. Those blue eyes looking black as the darkness starts to settle around them in the cove. He shivers, but it’s not cold. 

“Okay,” Sam says, simply. 

“Okay?” Dean asks, looking between them all, making sure they all nod. “Right, okay.” He nods himself and drinks more beer. “Rules? We need rules, right? No chance of you winning unless we have rules, Sammy.” 

Sam narrows his eyes in a cocky smile and slides Gabriel off his lap. He unbuttons his jeans to ease the growing tightness on his cock and breathes a sigh of relief. 

“You want rules to give you a fighting chance. I get it, Dean. What are you thinking?” 

Dean rolls his eyes at his younger brother. 

“Mouth,” Gabriel suddenly says. 

Sam looks at him in surprise. The outburst doesn’t really make sense. 

Gabriel is looking at Dean like he wants to eat him alive. Sam would be jealous if he didn’t know better. 

“I want his mouth.” 

Confidence slips over Dean like a fine suit. “Oh yeah? Where do you want it?” He licks his lips at Gabriel. 

Sam wonders what kind of thoughts Gabriel has been having about his brother’s mouth. The thought hits like a punch in the gut, fanning the already burning desire there. 

“On your knees,” Cas growls, his gravelly voice breaking into the conversation finally. 

Sam looks at him, eyebrows raised. “You want me on my knees?” 

Cas cocks his head ever so slightly, one brow arched, and for all the world he looks like a dom. That’s all Sam can think suddenly. He never would have guessed it, and maybe Cas isn't like this all the time, but something with Sam is making him show it. He’s dominant, he’s challenging Sam, and it’s hot as fuck. 

“No hands,” Gabriel adds. 

Sam breaks eye contact with Cas to look at the angel beside him. “No hands?” 

Gabriel blinks, tearing his gaze away from Dean. “No hands,” he says again. “He makes me come,” he looks back at Dean, “he makes me _scream_ with his mouth alone.” 

“What’d’ya say, Sammy? You game?” Dean asks. 

Sam looks to Cas again, who’s still watching him. He’s calm, but seems to almost be like a live wire at the same time. Sam wonders if he’s the spark that could set Cas off, make him come undone. He sure as hell wants to try. 

“I’m game,” Sam finally says. 

None of them seem to know what to do with themselves for a few seconds, until Gabriel’s wits come back to him. 

“So, am I handcuffing you?” He asks Dean. 

Dean smirks. “You got a thing for hand cuffs, don’t ya. Not necessary. I’m not gonna cheat.” With that, Dean stands. 

Sam watches his brother. 

Dean knows what to do to make himself look good, he always has. He pulls his outer flannel off, leaving just a dark t-shirt on. The sleeves are short, cutting across the upper part of his thick biceps. The tight pull across his back makes Dean’s shoulders look wide and thick, makes his waist look more narrow. 

Dean rolls his shoulders, stretches his arms, and takes the few steps between he and Gabriel with confidence. He looks down the the angel. 

“You gonna take your clothes off? Not sure I can undress you with my mouth, but if you want me to try…” Dean lets the offer trail away, and smiles when Gabriel eagerly stands to strip himself down. 

Gabriel looks up at Dean, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. It lands somewhere in the water but no one notices. Pants are quick to follow, stiff cock bouncing as they’re kicked awkwardly off his feet. In his excitement he forgot to snap his clothes away. 

Dean leans down, mouth hovering ever so close to Gabriel’s. The archangel is eager, he wants to kiss Dean and Dean can tell, but neither moves. The older Winchester parts his lips, tongue slipping over the bottom one. He can actually see the angel’s pupils go wider. 

The kiss is soft at first. Their lips brush together in a deliberate but hesitant way. This isn’t like the last time. They each know what’s about to happen.

Gabriel blinks lazily, his head shifting to one side, feet raising him up to Dean’s mouth. Dean opens up, feels the hot tongue taste his bottom lip. This kiss is nothing like Cas, but he doesn’t mind that. He’s been waiting for this. Maybe it was subconscious but he knew it was coming. They all have apparently, and now he figures this is the start of something that they’ll never go back on. 

He presses closer, his chest and size moving more into Gabriel’s space. The heat of the angel’s body against him feels good in the evening air. He feels hands settle on his waist, fingers slipping into the belt loops on his jeans as the kiss deepens. 

He takes a deep breath through his nose as he feels the shorter man's cock press into his thigh. 

Sam watches. He turns, fitting himself into a corner, arms behind his head. He glances at Cas, who’s just as captivated by what’s happening in front of them. He spares a glance back at Sam, though, and then his eyes shift to Dean and Gabriel. 

Dean kisses with his whole being. He can’t seem to help it. He presses in, wrapping Gabriel up, making sure every inch of them is touching from head to toe. He’s passionate, but not rushed. His movement is almost languid, Sam thinks. He doesn’t think Dean even realizes when he moves his hands up to Gabriel’s face. 

“No hands, Dean.” 

Sam’s voice breaks some kind of spell. Dean blinks his eyes open, seeing Gabriel do the same. He realizes he’s got one hand on Gabriel’s cheek and the other running through the soft curls at the base of the angel’s neck. He didn’t know he’d even done that. 

Gabriel’s face turns slightly into Dean’s hand before he pulls it away. “Wouldn’t have made that rule if I’d known how good your hands would feel.” 

Dean smiles, perfect teeth showing through a stunning grin. He leans in beside Gabriel’s ear. “Next time,” he promises. 

They all heard the words and Dean knows it. He didn’t whisper, wouldn’t have mattered if he had. They’re on a boat, and not a big one. There are no secrets here. Small confines seem to drive the four of them crazy. 

No one protests the promise. 

Dean points to the corner seat opposite Sam. “Sit,” he instructs. 

Gabriel cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t get bossy, you haven’t won anything yet.” 

Dean bites his lip. “You want this mouth on you or not?” 

Gabriel sits. 

Dean put his hands behind his back, one hand wrapped in the other wrist. He looks at Sam, staring right into those hazel eyes. “This good enough for you?” 

Sam lets himself look at Dean, wanting Dean to see him looking. The shoulders, the chest, the waist, the bulge in his jeans, strong thighs, he looks at all of it before he meets those familiar green eyes. He shrugs. Dean doesn’t have to go to the extreme of hands behind his back, but if he wants to then Sam won't stop him. “Your choice,” Sam says. 

Dean turns away. He turns to Cas first and winks, a way of checking in. Cas almost smiles, and then raises a hand and motions Dean to Gabriel. 

Gabriel is sitting up straight, but when Dean’s eyes land on him again he reclines back. His whole demeanor is calm and cool, except for the raging hard on laying heavily against his belly. He wiggles his eyebrows at Dean. 

Sam figures Dean will go straight for the blow job. He’s surprised when Dean doesn’t. Dean uses his leg to spread Gabriel’s open, and then lays down between them. He unlocks his hands from behind his back to support himself on the seat, and then picks up the kissing where they left off. 

Gabriel made no promise not to use _his_ hands, and he immediately has them on Dean’s face. His thumb traces the strong jaw line, running up to tug in Dean’s short hair. The other hand pulls the back of Dean’s shirt up, feeling the thick muscle in his back. 

Dean grinds his hips, rough denim teasing the angel’s cock. Gabriel responds by pulling Dean's shirt up to his shoulders. Reaching up with a hand and tugging the shirt over his head, Dean lets it fall wherever, his lips only leaving the angel’s for a second. 

Sam adjusts his cock, pulling it up so the head is outside the band of his boxers. He can tease it with two fingers that way. Watching Gabriel's hands roam and press into his brother's flesh is insanely hot. 

Dean moves lower, mouth moving down Gabriel's neck, kissing his collarbone. He follows a line to his chest, where he teases each nipple mercilessly. Gabriel is rocking his hips, cock rubbing into Dean’s stomach, desperate for friction. Dean knows the angel wants his mouth there, and he’ll get there… In his own time. 

Sam watches his brother, his mouth finding every nook and cranny of Gabriel’s body that Sam knows so well. Sam knows that body like his own, and seeing Dean learn every little spot that makes his angel hiss and gasp has Sam palming his own cock. 

Gabriel flutters his eyes as Dean brushes his stubble covered chin down his happy trail. The angel looks at Sam, mouth parted, the pink of his tongue visible for a second before he swallows. 

Dean traces his tongue around the base of the thick cock, but he doesn’t take it into his mouth. Not yet. Instead he goes to work, nipping and licking at the thighs spread open for him. When his mouth finally licks a stripe up the center of the angel’s balls, Dean smiles at the groan he hears. 

“Fuck, Deano,” Gabriel pants, “killin’ me.” 

A boom tells Sam that the fireworks have started behind him. He doesn’t care. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Dean and Gabriel for anything in the world. 

Dean must do something fancy with his tongue because Gabriel clutches the seat, hips trying to thrust up. The archangel looks at Sam, **the fireworks exploding brightly in the sky above, illuminating his eyes with a mixture of abstract colors.**

“Oh shit,” Gabriel whispers, “shit, come on, please.” He pleads for Dean’s mouth on his cock.

Hearing the desperation in the ange’ls voice is all Sam can take. He stands, stepping down the small section of seat between he and Gabriel, and leans over to kiss him. Gabriel kisses back, hungry for it, hands pulling in the back of Sam’s hair. 

Dean is on his knees between them, and at first Sam is careful not to touch him or impede Dean’s movement. But after a minute he leans his hips down, letting his hard cock press into the flesh of Dean’s naked shoulder. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispers into Gabriel’s flesh. 

Sam reaches down, grabbing Gabriel’s leg and pulling it up. Dean knows what to do, and he slides his tongue down to tease the hole that’s now exposed to him. Gabriel’s hips buck, his teeth nipping Sam’s bottom lip. 

Sam stands again, looking down at his brother. He’s finally tongueing at the hard, heavy cock, and Gabriel is whining. The angel has tugged at Dean’s hair, making it stick up every which way. 

Dean keeps his mouth on Gabriel, but he rolls his head to the side, eyes shifting to look up at Sam. 

“Kiss him, Dean.” Cas gives the order. It’s the first thing he’s said since Dean started this whole thing. 

Dean pauses, looking at Sam from the corner of his eye, but not looking fully at him. “Cas, he wouldn’t,” he pauses, “I don’t think he’d,” Dean doesn’t seem to know what else to say and the words trail off. 

Sam leans down, one hand grabbing his brother under the arm and hauling him up. He puts both hands on Dean’s face, making those familiar eyes meet his, and he kisses him. It’s hard at first, the tension between them finally reaching a breaking point at Cas’ order. It softens after a time, each one slowing down, taking their time. Sam can taste Gabriel’s precome in Dean’s mouth and he thinks he might come just from that alone. 

“Sam,” Cas says after a time. He waits until the kiss stops, Sam looking over Dean’s shoulder at the blue eyed angel still seated, watching them.

Cas stands, stripping the trench coat off and tossing it away. He loosens his tie slowly, removing his shirt and sending it in the same direction as the coat. Pants are next, then boxers, all removed slowly while Sam watches. 

He’s hard, but the weight of it is pulling it down along his thigh. He sits. “Come to me,” he finally tells Sam. 

Sam moves around Dean, letting him settle between Gabriel’s thighs again. He sits next to Cas, looking into his eyes. He pauses for a heartbeat, then two, and finally can’t take it anymore. He leans in and kisses the angel, needing to know if it will feel as good as it did the last time. 

It does. Sam thinks it might actually be better. He slots his head to the side, his mouth opening more, both of them eager to taste each other. 

Cas seems to be careful with his touch at first. His hands are gentle, trying to find where to place themselves on this new body. It doesn't take long before they become confident, almost insistent in where and how they want Sam. 

Sam is careful not to use his hands. He kisses, presses himself in as close to Cas as he can, but doesn't touch him. The longer this goes the more frustrated Cas seems to become with it. 

He finally pulls Sam closer, reaching down to pull one long leg across his lap. He wants Sam to straddle him, but while Sam's jeans are unbuttoned, they still impede his movement. 

He breaks away just long enough to toss his jeans and shirt aside. When he moves to sit on the angel’s lap, a shake of the head no stops him. Sam pauses, unsure. 

Cas reaches out, fingers in the waist of Sam's boxers, and he drags them down in one smooth movement. He places firm hands on either side of Sam's waist and pulls him down. 

Sam's legs part, one knee on either side of Cas’ thighs. He's never straddled someone like this. He's always taken the seated role in his position simply because of his size. Cas doesn't seem to care that Sam towers over him, and Sam has to admit that he feels a bit less in control, which is exciting. 

Since Sam can't use his hands on Cas he places them on the side of the boat. Cas reaches down, pulling his cock up between them, and taking both his and Sam's cock in his hand. 

The first pump of the angel’s fist causes a rush of precome for Sam. It slicks the palm and Sam can't help but gasp and shift his hips forward. 

After a few strokes he gains his bearings. Leaning down to nip at Cas’ ear. “Aren't I supposed to be on my knees?” Sam whispers. 

“You will be,” Cas assures. He kisses Sam's jaw, the stubble of the angels face setting Sam's skin on fire. “I've thought about this long and hard, Sam. I won't be hurried.” 

That shiver runs over Sam again, knowing that Cas has been thinking about this, planning this. His eyes close, just _feeling_ Cas, the sturdy weight of him between Sam's legs, the push and pull of his hand on their cocks. 

Sam is jolted when he's abruptly turned. His body is shifted easily, one leg pulled in, swung around. He's facing away from Cas in a few short seconds, now sitting squarely in his lap. 

He feels the hard cock slotted in the cleft of his ass. That strong hand reaches around again, finding Sam's dick, a finger teasing the sensitive spot behind the head. 

A hand in Sam's hair adjusts his line of vision, so he's looking at Dean and Gabriel again. 

“Watch,” Cas demands. 

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. In the time Sam has his back to them Dean and Gabriel seem to have forgotten about the rules. Gabriel is laid out on the seat, Dean's body laid over him. Their hands are intertwined above the archangels head. Dean's pants are only hanging on by one ankle, and his ass flexes with each thrust, rubbing his cock along Gabriel's. 

How they're balancing on the narrow boat bench Sam doesn't know, but he doesn't have long to think on it. He feels Cas’ mouth on his shoulder blade, stubble making Sam arch his back and press harder to the stimulation. Cas thrusts up, cock rocking between Sam's ass cheeks. His hand is tight around the base of Sam's cock, like he knows the younger Winchester could come just from watching Gabe and Dean, and he could. 

If the rules are out the window then Sam sure as hell isn't going to try to follow them. He reaches back, long fingers twisting in Cas’ already disheveled hair. The angel practically growls into Sam's skin, and then he runs his teeth along the back of Sam's ribcage. 

Sam turns, not in the mood for following orders any longer. Cas’ pupils are blown, his lips pink and swollen from kissing, and he raises a brow as he looks up at Sam. 

Sam doesn't speak, just pushes Cas back and then drops to his knees. He shoves Cas’ legs apart, taking the angels heavy cock in one hand and immediately sinking his mouth as far down the shaft as he can. 

Cas responds by groaning loudly, hands twisting in Sam's hair as he tries to thrust up, into his throat. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean breathes. He watches Sam and Cas, as does Gabriel underneath him. 

Sam on his knees, cock down his throat. Miles and miles of skin exposed, just begging to be touched, kissed, worshipped. 

“Gabriel,” Cas manages to bite the name out between clenched teeth, “Dean, come here. Now.” 

It doesn't take them more than a second to respond. 

Gabriel kisses Cas as Dean watches for a few seconds. He knows how to get Cas going fast, and he leans down to bite at the exposed nipples on the angels chest. Cas grunts, forehead pressing to his brothers, eyes closed tightly. 

He takes Dean and Sam by the hair, pulling their mouths off of him. “I don't want to come yet,” He explains. 

“Castiel,” Dean hears Gabriel whisper. 

Cas turns his head, looking at the archangel with hooded eyes. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Gabriel grips Cas’ chin like he might try to look away. He doesn’t. 

“Too long,” Cas answers, kissing Gabriel softly. 

Gabriel nods. He looks down at Sam, then meets Dean’s eyes. Fireworks are still booming off in the distance, flashes reflecting off the water around them. He nods again with certainty. “Me too.” 

Gabriel moves down, resting on his knees beside Sam. He’s between Dean’s legs, while Sam is still between Cas’. He runs his palms up Dean’s thighs, humming in appreciation. 

Dean watches. Gabriel’s eyes are honey brown, seemingly lit with the light of the fireworks. He stares at Dean as he teases the tip of Dean’s cock with his tongue like it’s a gigantic lollipop. When he finally sinks his mouth down over the head the amount of suction he manages to generate practically lifts Dean off the seat. 

Dean’s stomach caves in, holding his breath at the overwhelming sensation. “Fu--” He tries but he can’t manage the words. 

Cas is suddenly kissing him before he can even catch his breath. 

Sam knows what Gabriel can do with his mouth, and he smiles at Dean’s reaction. He smiles because he’s glad to know he’s not the only one who’s wanted this for so long. He keeps his eyes on his brother as he wraps his mouth around Cas’ cock again, appreciating the way the angels cater to his pleasure.

Sam loses himself. He focuses on trying to drive Cas crazy. He works his mouth, using his hand in tandem. He licks, sucks, hums, relishing every moan and gasp he can elicit. 

He’s surprised when he’s suddenly pushed back, forced down onto the floor of the boat. He blinks, seeing Gabriel looking down on him. 

“Hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Gabriel says, kissing Sam long and deep. “Couldn’t stand not kissing you for another second.” 

Sam smiles, big and open, and Dean’s heart flips. He’s pretty sure all of them have that same feeling, from the way they all smile back at his little brother. Sam’s smile is beautiful, they all know it. 

Gabriel slips into Sam’s side, kissing him, rutting into Sam’s thigh. Sam reaches down and takes Gabe’s cock in his hand, loving the sound of the angel whining out a “yesss” into his ear. 

Dean moves to the floor of the boat, feeling like it’s the most normal thing in the world to tuck himself in beside Sam’s larger frame. Sam welcomes him with an open arm, and Dean gets as close as he can, head resting on Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam closes his eyes, lost in the feeling of the warm bodies pressed against him. Gabriel is lazily thrusting into Sam’s fist, breath hot on Sam’s chest. Dean is as close as he can get, breathing on Sam’s neck, his hand resting gingerly on Sam’s lower stomach. 

Things progress slowly, with Sam blinking up from time to time to see Cas watching them all, stroking his cock in rhythm with Gabriel. 

Gabriel gets faster and faster, moving closer to coming. Sam feels a hand between his legs and spreads them open. He’s not sure if it’s Gabe or Dean, but someone is rolling his balls in their palm, then dipping a finger down to tease his hole. 

At some point someone with a free hand wraps Sam’s cock in a tight grip, and as a fingertip slips inside to start fucking him the other hand starts lazily jacking him off. 

He can feel Dean’s cock pressed to his hip. It’s hot and wet, and every so often he feels his brother stroke himself a few times. Sam would do it for him but he doesn’t have a free hand. Gabriel is in one, the other is wrapped around Dean, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The tension builds in Dean’s gut. He really wouldn’t have to touch himself to come, he’s pretty damn sure, but it just feels so good that he can’t resist. Watching his brother, seeing him raise his hips when Dean strokes the pad of a finger over his prostate, it’s almost Dean’s undoing. 

Dean blinks, not really seeing what’s in front of him, until he realizes Gabriel is staring at him. They manage to move themselves closer, each resting more on Sam’s chest, and their mouths meet. 

Dean can’t believe this is how the whole thing started, back in that shitty cabin. It all started because they were horny on Valentine’s Day and he couldn’t help but kiss Gabriel. The tension ate at them for months, and now look at them.

Sam’s almost there. He knows Dean and Gabriel are kissing on his chest, he can feel the weight of them pressing down. He can’t think about it much though, because one of them is gripping his cock so tight it feels like a sleeve of pleasure, and the other is teasing his prostate mercilessly. 

When he hears a gravelly voice above him say his name he forces his eyes open. Cas is over his head, cock red and dripping precome. Sam opens his mouth without thinking, knowing what Cas wants. He relaxes his throat, letting Cas fuck his mouth. 

The orgasm starts building deep in his gut. It builds and builds, pushing him to a peak so high he’s never been there before, and then crashing over him with a force that has his whole body convulsing. 

His mouth is empty suddenly, not knowing or caring where Cas suddenly went. He comes so hard it must shoot ten feet, although he has no idea with his eyes clenched shut so hard. His ass tightens around the fingers inside him, and he hears himself let go of a yell he didn’t know he’d been holding in. 

Gabe is next, coating Sam’s hand in hot, slick come. He bites down on Sam’s chest, trying and failing to quiet himself. 

Cas groans so loud it’s like he’s in pain as he comes, painting Sam’s neck with thick stripes. He loses his composure totally, stumbling back on his heels before he catches himself. He lands on his butt, a leg tucked underneath him, the other somehow resting itself on Gabriel.

Dean is the last one, and the loudest. He looks at Sam, wrecked, covered in come, and he barely has to touch himself before it rips through him. 

Sam rubs his brothers back, pressing a kiss into Dean's hair. “Come on,” he encourages. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” he says loudly, coming all over his brothers hip. “Fucking hot, Gabe and Cas coming on you,” he pants as his orgasm subsides. 

They lay there, none of them caring about the mess, just trying to recover. Sam realizes he’s asleep only after he wakes up. He hears the sound of another boat and startles, sitting up. The boat isn’t near, but it’s a reminder that they aren’t technically alone. Not like they were that night in the cabin. 

They all begin shifting then, and Sam feels what a sticky mess he is. He dives over the side of the boat, feeling the chill of the water, and swims a few yards away. Dean follows, then Cas.

“You comin’ Gabe?” Dean asks from where he floats on his back, looking at the full moon. 

“Already came once,” the archangel says, “water’s probably cold anyway.” 

“Big baby,” Dean teases. 

A cannonball beside Dean’s head has him gasping and coughing up water, cursing Gabriel. 

“You’re an ass!” Dean yells as the angel surfaces, hand swatting water right back in Gabriel’s face. 

Sam shakes his head. Some things never change. He and Cas drift farther away from their brothers, know the teasing and splashing will only escalate. 

Cas tilts his head back, studying the stars above them. “Are you okay with what’s happening, Sam?” 

Sam looks at the angel, but he doesn’t look back. Sam thinks, letting the weightlessness of the water carry him and his thoughts. 

“Yeah,” he says after a while. “Yeah, I am. Kinda feels like it was meant to be I guess. I don’t know.” 

Cas finally looks at him. “Yes, I think so too.” 

Sam swims closer. “You always like that during sex?” 

This gets a curious head tilt. “Like what?” 

“Dominating or something. Like you want control,” Sam tries to explain, not describing his feelings well. 

“Not always.” Cas is very close now. There’s mist coming off the water around him, like he’s significantly hotter than the water. “Did you not like it?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” 

That eyebrow raises. “You do like it? You like to be dominated?” 

Sam laughs softly, shoulder bumping into Cas’ chest as they float in such close proximity. “Not really dominated so much, but I do like a challenge.” 

Their eyes meet, an understanding dawning between them. Sam knows Cas is mentally noting this fact, filing it away. What he’ll do with it later who knows, but Sam looks forward to finding out. 

“Oh shit!” Dean swears, “Sammy!” He looks around, not seeing his brother or Cas for a second. They’ve floated far off, too far to help him, and he turns back to the boat. 

“Dean?!” Sam yells, seeing Dean turn in the water, swimming frantically toward the boat. 

“He’s gone!” Dean yells back. “He dove, I don’t know where he went!” He hits the ladder and starts to climb. “I hate it when I can’t see him,” he says under his breath. 

Just as his second foot hits a rung on the ladder Dean feels a hand on his ankle. He’s pulled back with ease, his tight grip on the ladder broken, and he splashes back into the water. 

“Dammit, Gabriel!” He wipes water from his eyes. “Quit with the games already!” 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Deano,” Gabriel says. He’s cocky as he slips back, arms behind his head to float. “Wouldn’t want one of those gators people dump in the lakes to get you.” 

“We’re in Wisconsin, dumbass.” Dean splashes the archangel again, unable to resist. He feels like a kid again, like he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Sam and Cas finally reach them, swimming leisurely. “And you think he won’t snap up an alligator just for the fun of it?” Sam asks. 

Dean shuts his mouth with a snap, looking around the water. Every ripple suddenly looks like an ominous sea monster. 

“So who won?” Gabriel asks, back stroking in circles around the other three. 

“I did,” Dean says, like it’s obvious.

“How the hell do you figure?” Sam’s forehead wrinkles in those confused lines that drive Dean crazy. 

“Got you to scream didn’t I?” Dean climbs the ladder, unable to get the thought of alligators out of his head. “Those two were pretty damn loud too.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Sam watches Dean’s bare ass climb the side of the boat. “You think all that was just _you_? So the rest of us played no part.” 

“No, you played a part,” Dean sits on the side of the boat, legs dangling over as he watches the others swim. “You played the screaming in pleasure part really well.” He winks at Sam. 

“Unbelievable,” Sam shakes his head. “You did not win, Dean. You’re delusional if you think you did.” 

“You gonna prove me wrong?” Dean is cocky, bordering on obnoxious as he sits on his makeshift pedestal. 

“Yeah, I will. We all three will.” Sam feels the angels swim up beside him, the three of them looking up at Dean. 

“Name the time and the place.” Dean’s legs swing.

Gabriel snorts. “Get back in the water,” he tells Dean. 

Dean’s confidence falters. He blinks, looking over the water. “Nah, I’m good,” he recovers. 

Gabriel slips an arm around Sam’s waist, the heat of him feeling wonderful on Sam’s cool skin. The archangel raises a hand, one finger beckoning for Dean to come back. Nothing happens at first, and then the boat starts to move. 

Dean’s eyes go wide when he feels what’s happening. The boat is tipping, it’s going to capsize, and he’s going down. He tries to get his legs under him but doesn’t quite manage it, his body flailing as he flings himself back into the water. 

The boat rocks back to its natural position, and a sputtering Dean comes up swearing at Gabriel.” 

“I don’t think it was him, Dean.” Cas says seriously. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean demands. “I saw him do that thing with his hand.” 

Cas shakes his head no. “I believe it was the giant alligator behind you.” 

Dean blanches, spinning in the water. 

Gabriel laughs. Sam laughs so hard he can’t breathe. Cas doesn’t laugh exactly, but he smiles a sly smile at the other two. 

“What the hell is wrong with you all?” Dean demands. “You’re a bad influence!” He points at Gabriel. “And you! Don’t laugh at that shit,” he looks at Sam and has to fight back a smile. Sam’s laugh is infectious. “Bitch,” he finally says, cracking.

“Jerk,” Sam says, pushing Dean’s head under water.

**Author's Note:**

> You might have noticed that I added this fic to a series. I have no idea where that will go or if I'll ever write more Team Free Love. I'd love to though, I've enjoyed writing these four and I'd like to do more, so we'll see.


End file.
